


Dream In A Dream

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 04:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16695433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yuta left. Taeyong doesn't understand why.(Or, Taeyong takes a look at his old instagram posts in an effort to pinpoint when his relationship with Yuta fell apart.)





	1. Chapter 1

  **taeyongraphy**  
  
                                      
  **97** likes

 **taeyongraphy** "what're you gonna do when you see ryota?" this is the worst photo i've ever taken, but @nakamotos and i are seeing one ok rock tonight, and yuta is ~~just a little~~ frantic. #oneokrock #downtownlosangeles #taeyongraphy

_View all 29 comments_  
_January 14, 2017_

 

* * *

 

"Did you _really_ have to post that?"

"Come on, you look adorable."

"I look like I'm about to go on a murdering spree."

"Well, now that you mention it...”

”This _isn’t_ what I meant when I said tag me in your concert photos, Taeyong.”


	2. Chapter 2

  **taeyongraphy  
**  
                                            
  **143** likes

 **taeyongraphy**  yuta told me that i could keep the ryota photo up if i made up for it by posting a "better, not gross" photo of him. is this cute enough for you @nakamotos ~ #itried #taeyongraphy

_View all 61 comments_   
_January 15, 2017_

 

* * *

 

"Do you still hate me?" Taeyong asks, peeking over his shoulder into the kitchen. Tonight was spaghetti night, and Taeyong's mouth was already watering at the smell of Yuta's home cooked sauce.

"I never hated you," the younger scowls. "I don't think you understand what the word hate even means."

"You threatened to pack up and move out of the apartment last night because you were mad that I embarrassed you."

Yuta's cheeks flush as he tries his best to keep a straight face. "I might have been a _little_ over dramatic."

" _A little_."

"Yes, a little, and yes, this makes up for it, and yes, you can keep the ugly photo up."

"I wouldn't have taken it down either way."

"I know."


	3. Chapter 3

  **taeyongraphy  
**  
                                      
  **115** likes

 **taeyongraphy** i took this with the intention of making it look dramatic and thoughtful and lonely, but it really just rained and i didn't want to walk to my car until it stopped. #littletokyo #downtownlosangeles #taeyongraphy

_View all 15 comments_   
_February 10, 2017_

* * *

 

"I hope this rain lets up soon. The cats are getting freaked out."

"Yeah. I just tried to pry Rocket out of the cat tree." Taeyong extends his arm out toward Yuta, and presses his fingers against a small gash in the center of his palm. 

"What? Oh my _god_ , Taeyong, we have to clean that!"

"It's just a few scratches. It's not like this never happens."

"Yeah, but those look worse than usual!" Yuta grabs Taeyong by the wrist, and drags him down the hallway until they reach the bathroom. "Sit," he commands, pointing toward the toilet. "I'm getting the first aid kit."

"You don't have—"

Yuta raises an eyebrow, and Taeyong immediately shuts his mouth, any other arguments dying right then and there.

"Fine. Get the first aid kit."


	4. Chapter 4

  **taeyongraphy**  
  
                                       
  **88** likes

**taeyongraphy** judge me if you will, but just know that this was all yuta's idea. happy valentine's day from @nakamotos and i, and give a big 'ole thanks to salem for being such a good sport. rocket yeeted straight into the bedroom as soon as she saw the onesie. #happyvalentinesday #catsofinstagram #taeyongraphy

_View all 9 comments_   
_February 14, 2017_

 

* * *

 

"What the fuck is that?"

"What does it look like? It's a shirt."

"Yeah, but...for _who_?"

Yuta rolls his eyes, scoffing loudly. "The cats, of course. It's valentine's day."

"Yuta, have you even met our cats?" Taeyong asks incredulously as he gestures toward the sleeping calico at his feet. "Rocket already wants to move out! She hates us! Why would you do that to them?"

"Yeah, well, Salem doesn't."

"What?"

"Just shut up and help me find him, Tae."


	5. Chapter 5

  **taeyongraphy  
**  
                                                      
  **180** likes

 **taeyongraphy**  @yukhey is single and ready to mingle, ladies. #taeyongraphy

_View all 98 comments_  
_March 3, 2017_

 

* * *

 

“Babe, _come_ _on_.”

“No, really, it’s fine.”

“Are you really getting mad at me for holding hands with Lucas? For three seconds? _To_ _get_   _a_   _goddamn_   _photo_?”

“What _else_ did you do with Lucas?”

“We are not having this conversation, Yuta.”

“You’d have it if it were with Lucas.”

“For fuck's sake, he just turned  _eighteen_!"

"And? He's a relatively handsome eighteen-year-old that you were doing god knows what with!"

"Oh my god."


	6. Chapter 6

  **taeyongraphy**  
  
                                      
  **163** likes

 **taeyongraphy** @nakamotos was feeling a little homesick, so i did what any good boyfriend would do; take him to the best hole in the wall downtown la has to offer. 17/10 recommend kuishimbo if anybody is looking for authentic japanese food. yuta almost cried when he tasted it. #kuishimbo #downtownlosangeles #datenight #taeyongraphy

_ View all 94 comments _   
_April 5, 2017_

* * *

 

”I know we met after you had already been in LA a while, but I wouldn’t hold it against you if you wanted to, you know, go home.” Taeyong runs his fingers through Yuta’s hair for what seemed like the millionth time tonight, and pulls him in closer until the younger is curled into his side like a kitten. "I don't like seeing you like this."

"It's fine," Yuta sniffs, burying his face deeper into Taeyong's shoulder. "I'm fine. I just miss it, is all. Can't do anything about that."

"You could go home."

"That's what you're not understanding, Tae. You _are_ home."


End file.
